when we where in the night: spinn off
by 2b0rlee
Summary: When we were there spin off, doesn't have to be read with the main story TWINCEST spin on a certain night of communication through magical special notes, diaries, and dramatic graphic circumstances. megga YAOI, dont like dont read,Boy X boy, Twin X Twin


When we were there spin off, doesn't have to be read with the main story **Twincest** spin on certain **nights of** communication through special notes, diaries, and **dramatic graphic circumstances**.

**Boy X boy**

**Twin X Twin**

**Incest**

Soft S&m

So in other words **sweet hot smexy yaoiness.**

NO CHARACTERS belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling, and **she would slap me if she knew about this.**

**Prescript:**

Fred and George are talking through a letter that can be found in the story. When we were there » by me 2b0rlee

The weasley twins are split between two realms, or are they? Fred and George talk through poems, secret letters, and dreams.

**Chapter 1: The night of the Page**

_**Fred's pov-**_

_Till now I have just been thinking it over, but now I am acting on my thoughts. Finally._

_**George's pov-**_

He was telling me too sleep, though I haven't been able to for more than an hour since he… left me. Without him across the room, without him sleeping soundly, not being able to watch him sleep, or have him come into my bed at night.

He came to me sometimes during the middle of the night, sometimes just wanting to be held, other times he wanted a back message, or for me to pet and scratch his head. He was like a cat mewing to my touch.

I wanted more, and I wanted him to make more of those sounds, but different and louder. I wanted to pet and stroke him in other places. To have him crave my touch, and scream in glorious heat when I made him rise so high that he reached his climax to my tongue on his flesh.

I wanted him to breathe heavy under me. I wanted him to sweat. I wanted him to be strapped down in tight leather bonds, chains, and black fish net to line his wrists and get caught in spikes attached to the leather bonds.

I wanted to pull his hair back when he screamed to have him scream more, and have more of his tender flesh available to me.

I wanted him in ecstasy, screaming my name

Him

My brother

My twin

I loved it, the look of him that is, his hot blood pumping quick. I could just taste it now.

Wicked

My lover

My completion

Him

Fred

"I am here." He said

I fell asleep, but it didn't fell like it. It felt like I was awake, so I looked up. He was there. Standing right before me was Fred.

_**Fred's pov-**_

I saw him look up at me, now that I really can read his mined, my mined not constrained by the world, I could tell what I couldn't when I was alive. What he really wanted

Wicked

It was me all along, I wish that he would have told me, because that's all I wanted as well. I wanted him to do those things to me. I wanted some time were the only reason I existed was to please him, taking me over and over, thriving from the heated ecstasy's pain that was consuming me.

"I know what ya want Georgie…" I said seductively.

"Oh, and what's that" he replied back, he knew I knew. He could probably guess by the way I was dressed up, or dressed down, however you want to put it.

"My heat." I approached him in his bed, and I made the room transform.

_**George's pov-**_

The room was changing. There were stone walls, chains, darkness, and a homely feeling. It could only be one place, the Hogwarts dungeons.

Wicked, it matched what he was wearing.

Tight black latex/leather pants, but they had chains dangling down on different leaves of the pants. He the fish net gloves on, the ones that reached his shoulders, the ones that had the silver studded belts on the ends of them. No shirt covered him, but a belt-like collar, also with those silver studs, was around his neck and there was a small dangling silver tag attached to it.

I walked up to him to check out what it said, and I noticed something. It was the submissive look in his eyes, his big blue eyes, that barley shown through his long orange bangs. The freckles that showered across his face made him look like the cutes sexiest thing in the world.

We seemed to look younger than we usually do, I think he was now able to choose how old or young we looked, I bet his power could reach to us even out of this dream state, maybe not now but when his power grew a little stronger, I knew he could.

We looked about sixteen now, our hair long, but not as long as it would be later. What would this power do for us later, how strong were we going to be later? What was to happen? None of that mattered right here, or right now though. All I wanted here and now was to shagg the bloody hell out of him. I was already erect enough by his looks alone.

I took my hand and placed it on his cheek, and lifted his head up, he let me. With my other hand I reached to his neck to finally see what was inscribed on the tag that was attached to that decretive piece of accessory.

_-Fred Weasley-_

I tilted my head

"What?" I questioned Fred, was there no real purpose to this tag?

"Oh Georgie turn it over, please." He begged into a moan, as if he were begging me to get him off.

Dam, no seriously, fuck dam, its like every move, every look, every breath he takes, it just makes me more and more erect, dear lord. I can't wait to screw him, but everything was just… wicked, like so fucking wicked that I would be locked in Azkaban forever, made to live longer every day just to endure more suffering, just because of my thoughts.

Anyway, I turned it over, but what was inscribed there, made me do something I have never had the nerve to do before.

_-If found please return to-_

_-George Weasley-_

_-The official owner of this pet-_

It sent me insane…

My hand that still rest on his cheek twitched. I moved my thumb down to grip under chin and I slammed his head against the chamber wall, his body followed. He followed with an 'oomph' mixed with a feminine sigh.

My lips crashed into his, our second kiss. I can only help to remember our first, but with no time for that under the aching of my body, I pulled back and looked him dead in the eye. I grabbed his wrists, pulled them up and shoved them up against the wall as well. With my left hand I held his right wrist, and then I also grasped his hair, pulling it back. This time it was harder, and when I pressed our groins together he whimpered in painful ecstasy, as I grinded me against him and attacked his neck with my teeth and tongue, but mainly my teeth.

Then there was so much moaning and groaning, mainly from Fred, but still I couldn't help but let out a few of my own growls. We did the process longer till finally I spotted what I wanted.

It was a table, an old torture table, one with straps, we were gunna have a good hot sweet fucking time we were.

Then he did something I didn't expect, it seemed that wile I was looking about the room my licks and kisses had gotten nearer to his ear. This was a special spot when touched correctly, and it had been. He had started moaning a little louder, and moans were turning in to screams, longing sexual screams.

That's it. Neither of us could hold out much longer, he screamed longer louder, I was dragging my tongue over his chest all the way to that special spot under the lobe of his ears.

Then he bucked his hips into my own, he was still constrained by my hand, not being able to move his head or hands or arms made him strain. So naturally he shook and cried out strangling himself to get free of my grip, but then again not wanting me to stop.

So I did what made the most since. I pulled his red hair harder, and re-slammed his hands and head into the stone wall, he whimpered and tears rolled down his face, it was torture but not enough.

I looked over to the table again, and smirked.

"Mu-more, pla-please" he begged, I let go of him, he collapsed on the floor and reached for his most alluring body part concealed by sexy tight black pants, he slid his hand down his own pants.

"Oh hell no mate" I bent down grabbed his arm and pulled him to stretch out.

_**Fred's pov-**_

I had wanted him to do so much more to me, but I couldn't take it.

When was he going to take me? Was he even going to?

"Love me" he bent down and picked me up, he took off my pants. Then for some weird reason, I was scared, I saw him glancing at that table earlier. Now he was going to screw me and scar me, which proved that it must only be lust.

"Get on the table."

I crawled. I used the table to pull me up. Was he concerned about me? He didn't care, did he? He was just letting me cry like this. Even as I lay on the table I cried, and spread myself out. Then I knew a partial role-play would really get him to love me. So I let out a sigh and said-

"Do what you want to me master."

He looked at me with wiled eyes one second, had his Hogwarts robes off the next, and was on top of me the next.

Was he going to prepare me? Was he even going to use my saliva as lube? Was he going to hurt me? Did he really love me?

I cried in despair, but also my erection was so painfully hard that I felt like some one was squeezing me till I died, again.

Next thing I knew his tongue and teeth were all over me again. I was also mad at myself for moaning and mewing every two seconds. He stopped at my nipples. Oh god, if I could have gotten harder I did. He squeezed one back and forth as he left a hickey on the other. Pleasure ran through my body. Then he took my wrists again and strapped me in, and he did the same with my ankles.

I throw my head back in pleasure as he started again. Oh god, then he got lower. My ribs, my naval, my hips, and then after much of my moaning, and much of his growling responses, I felt his worm wet mouth over my tip, and then just swallowed me whole. He only went down three times before I climaxed, but he didn't stop.

"George!" I scream.

He just kept on, I was hard again.

"Fuck" I whispered quietly

He gowned in response.

"More" I quickly sighed

He just growled, but he was still on me when he vibrated, so I just wanted even more.

"FASTER!" I was screaming, "MORE!", "FASTER", "HARDER", over and over again.

Then for some reason he undid the restraints above my head and freed my wrists. Though I withered when he stopped pleasuring me, he hadn't even done it for very long. I was able to look at myself. I was bleeding, not much but still bleeding. It was when he bit my collar bone to hard.

All was explained. He put himself right in front of my face, his whole length.

"Suck, now." He demanded. I followed his orders.

I started from tip to base just licking, then the third time I went down to start at the tip again, he grabbed the back of my head and shoved his whole self inside of me. I cocked and cried just a bit, it was a lot all at once. I went with his thrusts till he came, then I swallowed.

He pulled away, then he undid my feet, I was free, but just for a moment. He put my wrists back in there straps.

"Everyone in existence can probably hear you." He said.

I looked at him worried he didn't want me anymore. I hadn't even noticed, but I made even more noise then before, with a broader spectrum.

"I like it" is all that he said, and then he entered me. No preparation, no warning.

He was big, I was tight, it hurt, I bleed, and more tears appeared streaming down my face. He skimmed my skin with his nails leaving behind light scars. Why?

He went hard, fast, and deep. My mouth was open, I was breathing heavily, making loud feminine 'oofs' again every time he thrust into me.

_**George's pov-**_

He looked like a sex god. So, I went farther and faster until both of us came again, him on our stomachs, me inside of him, finally. I collapsed on top of him.

I looked at him, he looked at me. What did I do? Why does he look so emotionally hurt? Does he not like it ruff? Then why did he put me in this situation?

"I love you Fred." That was the first time I had said his name since he… That I still cannot say.

He cried, he cried long and hard. I was there. I could hold him the whole time, say I was sorry, tell him I loved him, and that's exactly what I did.


End file.
